


Nocturnal Animals

by Sinenceq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I'm just kidding there isn't), Akaashi riding dick, Anal Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, More tags to be added :), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly OOC, Sorry I love loud sex, Very vanilla actually, Voyeurism, You can find the plot if you have a search party, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinenceq/pseuds/Sinenceq
Summary: When two healthy, sexually active couple live together, hearing each other having sex isn't anything new. How about actually seeing it?Or: Kenma hears naughty noises at night, he and Kuroo go to investigate.





	Nocturnal Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> This is my first fic, so don't be too harsh please. It's not the best, believe me, I know.
> 
> Firstly: Aside from emails, I've never wrote anything in my life. (Nope, no school essays, nothing.) So please forgive me if my writing is shit.
> 
> Secondly: English is not my mother language (and I'm very self-conscious about that, since I literally can't express myself in the way and level I want to), so please forgive me if my writing is shit. 
> 
> Ch 1 - BokuAka  
> Ch 2 - KuroKen  
> Ch 3 - AkaKen  
> (Before you ask for BoKuroo, I have a very delicious fic in the making ;) also several, several others for these pairs I just have to edit the shit out of them, I appreciate the patience.)

_Have you ever been awake in the dead of night? You don't even realize how much noise surrounds you during the day, until all of them is silenced to fall into sleep along with you and the neighborhood. Have you noticed how the most nuance of a noise sounds so much louder and clearer? Even the featherlight, soft breathing of the person next to you... or in the room next to you..._

 

Kenma couldn't sleep. It was the middle of the night and he was rolling around in bed, restless for a while, but fully awake and motionless for now. He had heard the first sounds a few minutes ago, maybe half hour ago - he couldn't tell, he was drifting in and out of sleep constantly - and all hope for a rest was gone the moment he realized what exactly he was hearing. The first rustling sounds from outside of their  room turned into sighs and slow creaks of a bed, then unmistakable _moans_. They lived with Bokuto and Akaashi for six months now and although he heard them faintly through the walls sometimes, he never actually heard them this much (or maybe he slept through it, now that he was thinking about it). It was so much more pronounced in the quiet night. There wasn't a low sound from the tv in the background or his psp or any faint sounds of music through the house, nothing came between him and the dirty noises now, except for two walls.

He nudged closer to Kuroo on the bed, who was sound asleep beside him. Kenma's eyes got used to the darkness by now and he was watching his boyfriend sleep. He loved how boyish he looked asleep and Kenma smiled faintly to himself, touching the back of his fingers to Kuroo's face. He nuzzled his own face into Kuroo's neck and before he could snake his arms around his big body, Kuroo pulled him close into a slightly tight hug in his sleep. Kenma was enveloped by his warm body, he breathed in his scent, trying to relax in the familiar fragrance enough to rest. It worked for 4 whole minutes, his mind just started to sink into slumber when he heard two longer moans again.

_Aahhh_

_AAhnnn_

His eyes snapped open as his cock twitched in response to the sounds of passion. He felt somewhat ashamed of it and tried listening to Kuroo's deep breathing above him to calm himself. The sounds were so close (at least they felt like it) and he could see in his mind's eye as Akaashi writhed in the sheets, slowly dancing at the mercy of Bokuto's hands. He heard a longer moan again, accompanied by a low growl and that was it. Kenma gulped shakily as he was fully erect now, the sounds carried pleasure and sex too vivid through the walls. He couldn't help but slowly, shyly moved his hips along Kuroo's body for some friction. He was praying his boyfriend wouldn't wake up, he wouldn't know how to explain himself, he felt like a pervert, listening to their friends having sex in the other room. But god, it was so arousing, Kenma had to bit his lips to hold himself together.

He heard Akaashi take in a sharp gasp and some sounds that indicated a shift in their position. _Oh god no_ , Kenma thought, _I don't want to, I don't want to_. He didn't know what was happening, he squeezed his eyes shut, but he heard a high pitched, shouting moan again, only half successfully muffled by a pillow and Kenma knew Bokuto was taking his boyfriend from behind. He could just see it, Akaashi burying his face into a pillow with his butt in the air, presenting himself to be taken. He was proven right as he heard a series of muffled, short moans falling into a rhythm.

_Mfhm! mfhm! mfhm!_

Kenma was much, much slower in his rhythm against his boyfriend’s abs, seeking some relief but not wanting to wake him up. As ashamed as he was, he loved what he was hearing. He always found Akaashi pretty, he liked his graceful, slender body and the thought he was getting pleasured, probably completely naked just in the other room was his guilty pleasure on this night. Their sounds were so heated, the mystery that he couldn't actually see what was happening, leaving everything to his imagination riled him up even more. Kenma let out little huffs of air on his own, when-

"Hear something exciting?"

Kenma flinched hard against his boyfriend, gasping as he was startled by Kuroo's sudden question whispered in his ear. He froze in shock but felt the heat in his face gather to his cheeks. Kuroo shifted a bit down, leaning to kiss Kenma on the lips reassuringly, taking his hands at the same time and put on his own crotch, where Kenma felt the hardness of his cock.

"You're not alone, kitten..." Kuroo whispered, so quietly it wouldn't be audible if Kenma were a few inches further."They're being so shameless, it would be a pity not to enjoy it." He could feel Kuroo's smirk in the sentence. The secrecy in his tone made Kenma shudder, but the fact that he had nothing fear in front of him washed him over with calmness.  It didn’t last long.

"How about we take a look?"

Kenma felt horror at the thought of what Kuroo was saying, even the suggestion was dirty enough for him to break out in cold sweat. "What?!"  Kenma whispered back, but he was betrayed by his own body, the mere thought sent violent shivers down his spine and it didn't bypass Kuroo's attention. "You don't watch a movie with your eyes closed now do you? Come on..."

Kuroo got out from the bed as silently as he could and grabbed Kenma's wrist in the process to drag him out too, not taking no for an answer. He tiptoed out of the room, Kenma close behind him when he felt a tug at his hand. Now that they were out in the hallway the sounds in detail and volume were doubled. They heard familiar wet slapping sounds along with the rapid creaking of a bed, Akaashi and Bokuto's half-concealed moans and grunts.

_Hahhnn! Aghh! Aghh!_

_Hnnn - Ha-ahh - Hah_

Kuroo looked back and Kenma was pulling on his hand, shaking his head as a signal. They faintly saw each other in the darkness, but only because they got used to it. It was pitch black outside of their room. Kuroo didn't risk even a whisper, so he lifted Kenma's hands to his lips and kissed them softly in answer, then continued down the hall. They were able to tiptoe their way in complete silence like cats, until they arrived at the source of all noises. Kuroo stopped, listened to the skin on skin contact and labored breathing and he slowly pulled Kenma in front of him. He saw Kenma's face and eyes were cast downwards, he was probably still ashamed by the whole ordeal. Kuroo snaked one of his arms around Kenmas body while his other slowly tilted his chin up in front of them, to see what he was seeing. He felt Kenma's legs giving out the moment he glanced up, but Kuroo's arms tightened around his small body to hold him up.

Kenma looked up, his knees immediately feeling weak as a violent tremor shook his whole body. Kuroo held him up by one arm, his boyfriend probably expected his reaction. He felt overwhelmed just by standing there. The anxiety and excitement if they get caught made his breathing erratic and his head buzzing lightly, but the sight... The sight was another thing. He held onto Kuroo's strong arm and gathered his strength again to look into their friend’s room. There it was, and the imagination was nothing in the face of the real thing.

Akaashi had his face in a pillow, moaning and gasping into it, butt up in the air and hips snapping backwards in a fast paced rhythm as Bokuto held onto them in a strong grip and pulled him onto his cock in fluid, firm motions. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the tiny light source in the room found every groove of muscle and curve to bounce back from. Bokuto's fit body was full on display, Kenma could clearly see his abs rolling slowly with his hips, the muscles in his arms and pecks flexing hard as he worked his boyfriend's body. Kenma couldn't help his jaw slacking at Bokuto's backside. His thick, firm thighs and well shaped butt giving force to his thrusts made his fists clenching, he wanted to sink his nails into the thick flesh so bad. Bokuto's whole body reminded Kenma of those Greek statues that depicted heroic strength. He saw the appeal in being fucked by someone so big and strong, he experienced that raw power that's looming over him and overwhelm him with pleasure at the same time. He absentmindedly stroked Kuroo's forearm while musing to himself. Kenma already felt out of breath when he shifted his eyes to look at Akaashi.

Akaashi was an entirely different piece of art. Now that he saw him completely naked he couldn't call him anything less. He was slender but lean, the tall boy had amazing, long legs that had just the right amount of the muscle to dance on the line of feminine and masculine. His round butt probably had a very good feel to it, Bokuto groped them shamelessly with one hand while slamming him back on his hips with other. Kenma's eyes were drawn to the twin dimples of his tailbone, pronounced by the shadows even more. Akaashi reminded him of a cat. Elegantly slender, flexible and graceful, his back curving against the bed, sweat gathered between his jutting shoulder blades. Bokuto was grunting loudly, desire made his breathing a labored panting. He grabbed Akaashi's hips in a strong grip and snapped them back forcefully, spearing his boyfriend's body on his hard cock. Akaashi was torn from his position on the bed and let out a sound between a shriek and a loud moan, his face uncovered by the pillow. His curly black hair stuck to his nape and the side of his handsome face, Kenma watched as a drop of sweat rolled down on it.

Kenma jolted when Kuroo's hand covered his mouth, taking him out of his slow motion reverie. He was confused by the hand for only a second, when he felt Kuroo's other hand slipping into his pants and grabbing his hard, neglected cock. He would have let out a loud sigh and probably a moan if it weren't for Kuroo's foresight, he was grateful to his boyfriend for knowing him so well. They would've been busted right then and there if it weren't for him, although it was his idea to take a peek at something they were not supposed to see in the first place.

They remained completely silent, only Kuroo knew how good his boyfriend felt as Kenma leaned back a bit on him, feeling the huff of breath leaving his nose on his hand. He himself couldn't just stand there any longer, their entertainment was far too good for that. He slowly grinded between Kenma's butt and thighs, while he busied himself with Kenma's pleasure. He felt on his hands that Kenma was already leaking at the sight, he must've had it hard, lying in bed listening to this. He placed a soft, soundless kiss on this face and started stroking his cock while he slightly tightened his hand on Kenma's mouth.

Akaashi's face was one of pure ecstasy and pleasure, his head falling back, eyes shut and mouth slacked as he was openly moaning under Bokuto.

_A-AAAHHH_

_AAAH_

_AAAH-HAH-Nnnnngghhh_

His needy voice must've put a fire under Bokuto, he grabbed both of Akaashi's wrists and started fucking him hard with matching moans and growls of his own. The muscles in his strong back shifted from the effort, with every forceful thrust. Kenma caught sight of Bokuto's cock as it slid in and out of his partner, its girth made his eyes widen, _no wonder Akaashi was out of his mind_. The tiny rivulets of sweat sliding their way down on tanned skin made the whole sight all the more delicious and the smell of sex just rolled out of the room.

Kenma felt Kuroo pushing his mouth into his shoulder, probably to muffle himself, he felt it for a while now as his boyfriend was grinding against him, increasing his pace in his pants as well. He twisted his hand in his up and down motions, just the way he liked it, and Kenma easily forgot about the fact that they were watching their friends having sex, he was so horny and _god it felt so good being jerked off while enjoying this sight_. Their friend's loud voices and slapping skin did more than enough to conceal the low, slicking sound as Kuroo was sliding his hands on his cock, expertly tightening and loosening just at the right spots.

Bokuto couldn't get enough of his boyfriend, his whole body was alight with desire, seeing Akaashi's body giving up itself for him made him intoxicated. He let go of his wrists, letting him down on the bed to pound into him from a different position. Akaashi was leaning down to the sheets, arms folded under his chest, butt pushing invitingly into his boyfriend's hips. Bokuto leaned down as well, wrapping Akaashi's upper body in his strong arms and fucked him just as hard as before, earning lewd moans and shrieks from him.  He was bouncing against him in a few thrusts, hiccupping his name more often, the trembling "Ko-Kotarou!" signaling that his release was coming closer.

As much as he wanted to give him what he wanted, he knew very well this state of Akaashi's was an opportunity for something rare to experience. He slowed his pace, relishing for a bit how his cock brushed past every sensitive nerve inside his lover, letting out breathy moans himself, then stopped moving. Akaashi immediately started whining and bucking back to him, chasing his stimulation, a tear streaming down his face from being so horny and unsatisfied. Bokuto loved his needy mewls, something in him was awoken as he heard that high pitched little whimpering from his boyfriend’s sensual mouth. He pulled out, leaned back into a sitting position, pulling Akaashi with him, set him in his lap and started kissing his tear away.

Kuroo had to stop his hips' and hand's movements the same time Bokuto stopped. He knew what a torture it was to Kenma, hearing Akaashi's weak cries was all so familiar in his own teasing sessions. He kissed Kenma very softly on his face a few times, silently saying to him _I'm sorry kitten, we need to be silent or we'll be caught._

Kenma was shuddering, his small hands gripped Kuroo's arms, his whole body leaning against him. He watched as Bokuto pulled Akaashi in his lap, kissed his face, then kissed him very softly, slipping his tongue between his lips. Kenma was slightly jealous at the sight, he wanted to be kissed too. He wanted to jump on Kuroo right then and there, roam his hands on his big body and make him fuck him senseless. Hearing the wet, slippery kissing sounds made him even more aroused, he had to gather every strength he had not to come into Kuroo's hand right now. He didn't notice but he was biting his hand, suppressing his own whimpering, he wanted to be released so bad.

When he dared to open his eyes again, he saw Bokuto whispering softly to Akaashi, something that made him shudder, then nodding quickly. Bokuto laid down on the bed, watched his boyfriend straddle him in a comfortable position. Kenma's eyes widened once again, Bokuto was big. He couldn't help an automatic swallow and Kuroo flinched, slightly tightening his arms around him, he didn't know if it was jealousy but Kenma liked it. He slowly grinded his butt against Kuroo's cock reassuringly, he was out of his mind with lust by now, risking being exposed like this.

Akaashi had Bokuto's cock in his hand, long slender fingers stroking it teasingly, before guiding it to his entrance, then sliding down in one, slow, smooth motion. His expression changed from cheeky to gasping as he slid down into position. Akaashi grinded his hips slowly in circular motions, with Bokuto's hands gripping him, both of them grunting and panting hard.

Kuroo must've decided it was safe to resume his movements, as Kenma felt him grip his cock again and stroking it at a pace that matched the other couple's. Watching Akaashi was pure pornography. His muscles moved in fluid motions, his flat stomach glistening with sweat as he swayed sensually, one of his hands on Bokuto's thighs for support, the other in his hair, moaning loudly and long in a melodic voice. Bokuto was entranced into silence, he barely dared to breathe loudly, probably concentrating on not coming before his lover.

Akaashi's slow grinding didn't last long with his composed, slow paced teasing. He placed his hands on Bokuto's chest and started riding his cock, building up his pace as Bokuto gripped his buttcheeks. Kenma and Kuroo weren't any better. Kuroo was grinding hard against Kenma's thighs, and Kenma was grateful for him to increase the speed of his hand on his cock, he couldn't take this much longer. He focused on remaining silent and motionless, the exact opposite he wanted to be. He wanted to tip his head back, moan into Kuroo's ears while he fucks his fist.

Akaashi gradually built his pace, sliding up and down on Bokuto's cock until both of them panted heavily, obscene moans stringing out of them, completely lost in pleasure and each other's eyes. Bokuto let Akaashi lead, to take his pleasure in his own pace, which was gaining speed rapidly, just as he anticipated. It was natural after he fucked him almost to climax. Akaashi was half moaning and half screaming, his desperate voice laced with his need to release , like he was begging to his own body to ride Bokuto faster. Soon, he rode him so hard that the bed was creaking like it was about to break. Bokuto was pretty sure the whole house heard them by now.

Kenma felt Kuroo bite into his shoulder hard, he knew he didn't want to risk being heard, even at this point and felt warmth around his thighs and shorts. The other couple's voice was almost drowned out by their loud slapping sounds, Akaashi's butt slamming down into Bokuto's hips forcefully. Bokuto was desperately gasping "Keiji!-AH! Keiji" while his partner was moaning his given name into night with urgency, over and over again, bouncing both of them on the shaking bed that threatened to collapse.

Akaashi actually screamed when he came, his back arching beautifully, head tilted skyward and clenching down on Bokuto who quivered in his climax, they both gripped at each other's flesh to anchor them. At the same time Kenma was writhing against Kuroo, bucking his small hips up, and panting heavily through his nose. Not even a minute later he came in his hand, thankfully Kuroo's other hand on his mouth was muffling everything, even though their friends were loud enough to conceal every sound.

Akaashi collapsed into Bokuto's arms who held him in his embrace, both of them gasping for air, coming down from their high in slow minutes. Akaashi kissed his chest lovingly, sliding a hand against his lover's face to finally meet him in a passionate kiss.

Kenma felt like fainting, he had a strong boyfriend his own, who scooped him up in his arms despite just coming a minute ago and silently carried him back to their room. Kenma would never admit it but he loved being carried like this, Kuroo was so much taller and stronger than him, it amazed him how he didn't mind his weight at all. He closed the door quietly behind them, put him on the bed then plopped down beside him, both of them panting hard, thankful that they could let their voice out finally.

They both got rid of their pants, ruined by their adventure, but didn't had the strength to put on clean ones. Kenma haven't felt this tired in a long time, all the excitement drained his nerves and body, he turned on his side and searched Kuroo with his hands, eyes already fluttered close. He brought his face close and kissed him deeply, pouring every bit of love and gratitude he had. "Thank you" he whispered and Kuroo kissed him back, a smile playing on his lips. He was chuckling against Kenma's mouth.

"Never thought you were such a closet pervert, kitten." he purred while nuzzling his face with his nose. Kenma felt his face heating up and hit him with a pillow until he had energy left.

"You are-

the biggest-

pervert-

in the world!"

Kuroo caught his hand, pulled him close so he can bury his face into Kenma's neck. He gave him a few kisses in apology, still smirking, then hugged his small body to his face in his favorite sleeping position. Kuroo's hair was sticking out everywhere, tickling Kenma's face, so he stroked it down, his fingers slowing down as they sank into the ink black hair. He started drifting into sleep, but before that, Kuroo had another thought.

"Hey Kenma..."

"Hmm...?"

"They were so loud we could barely sleep... How about we pay them back...?"

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it? Tell me in the comments?  
> Sorry if it was totally lame in places, I have no idea how to present you loud, erotic sex in writing. ( 〃．．)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr :)  
> sinenceq.tumblr.com


End file.
